Hidden red cloud
by Azurknight
Summary: The group known as the Akatsuki has a hidden secret weapon known to only a few now she'll emerge and how will she choose to use her gifts for the benefit or downfall of the group


Ch.1 The darkness from behind the red cloud emerges

The Akatsuki a group of S-class criminals consisting of missing shinobi from various lands they are led by the mysterious pain but they have a secret weapon concealed for years training her and keeping her very existence a heavily guarded secret only a few members were privy to her until now. at their hideout during a meeting every member assembles Pain, Zetsu, Konan, Sasori, Deidara, Itachi Uchiha, Kisame Hoshigake, Hidan, and Kakazu have been gathered by Pain after the formalities Pain announces as only certain of you know for some time now we've been training and creating a new shinobi to join our orginization in the future however I believe now the time has come for all of you to introduce yourselves to her you may come out now with those words a person emerges from the shadows nobody could sense her chakra she wore a hooded Akatsuki robe over a simple white shirt which was bearly visible due to the robe and black pants with standard shoes she had long pink hair with her bangs covering her right eye making it non visible but her distinguishing feature was the pair of ear-like horns on her head. Deidara says oh hey there princess been a while to which she complains I told you not to call me that Pain looks at Deidara which makes him focus on the topic again. Pain continues anyway this is Lucy and I'm only going to say this once she is something I have put a lot of time into and if any of you harm her in any way and ruin her I'll kill you myself am I clear everyone nods the members that knew of her were Kakazu, Konan, Deidara, and Itachi Zetsu may have known but it wasn't certain.

Lucy formally introduces herself to the group and learns their names to lessen ignorance and Pain tells the group that it's time for a field test and that she'll be accompanied by two members on a mission to the land of waves for this Sasori and Deidara were chosen and the three depart without question since Lucy knew what the mission was. while walking through a forest Sasori (inside Hiruko) asks Deidara about Lucy well Sasori my man the boss wanted me to keep her company on ocassion something about testing her patience or something but two thing you never do around her bump her head or mention the sound village Deidara explains I see I wonder why Sasori says dunno apperently she a condition and issues with both I guess Lucy hears this from a few feet away but ignores it and continues. the mission was simple a recon mission Sasori and Deidara were only there for backup in case she's not ready for a real fight.

During a rest stop at a tea shop near the hidden rain village after walking for a long period of time Deidara and Lucy eat dumplings with tea it's very quiet Sasori just remains still as he doesn't need food while sitting their cloacks get the attention of passing by rain ninja three of them returning home from a mission the three were about jonin ranked and knew of the Akatsuki so they try to lure them outside with a fake challenge to ambush them idiots who do they think we are said Sasori Lucy blows on her tea and quietly says I'll handle this then reaches inside her robe and pulls out a small glass jar her hands coneal the contents Deidara smirks and says oh using that good girl I knew you'd like it meanwhile the rain Jonin wearing rebreathers and umbrellas ready to assault see Lucy walk outside and dash near the forest leading them deeper finally stopping oh stop running guess you're braver than most brats hehe one of them say in a smug tone three keep at a distance and use a senbon rainstorm jutsu as an opening attack hitting at all directions which appear to injure her greatly then the three get bold and they charge at her with kunai in hand and stab her at three angles. appearing to be dead dripping of blood the three laugh with glee thinking they took out a member of the Akatsuki however their victory is but an illusion as Lucy begins to lose all color literally her skin, hair, clothes, and eyes turn white and her body turns into clay which wraps the three ninja up what the hell... one shouts what is this another screams the they hear a voice say clay casket followed by detonate the three scream at the top of their lungs. back at the tea house Lucy never actually left and feintly in the distance hear an explosion she continues to drink without a care.

After finishing they exit and continue the mission while walking Sasori can't help but comment ametures they couldn't even tell a fake from a real person it's pathetic Lucy comments hmm well it's not like they could ever tell my unique ability makes certain of that Deidara then add now I'm curious explain Lucy then explains well I guess it's okay my ablitity is that I can manipulate vibrations from any source using this I can fool the five human senses sight, smell, touch, taste, and sound I can reflect light from the surrounding area, recolor it and even move it to confuse sight that's what I used on those ninja Deidara remember you gave me that clay statue and I kept it perfectly preserved in that special jar Deidara remembers oh yeah I remember I gave you a bunch of those cause you asked for a lot I had always had a feeling you'd use them. Sasori replies what about the other senses Lucy answers not now it's unnecessary let;s just finish this I'm bored Sasori nods and they continue walking.

Finally arriving at the location Lucy enters the area alone to complete her mission which was the exicution of a former spy who knew too much inside the village she wanders around with her hood up to avoid attention as not very many people knew the Akatsuki she then makes her way to the home of the spy which didn't stand out go figure. luckily he was home making things easier he begs for his life saying I don't remember anything I swear please don't Lucy just gives him a cold stare and then the sound something being severed echoes the mission was complete Lucy makes her escape before anyone finds the body which unknown to her is devoured by Zetsu. with the mission done the three return to the hideout Pain is pleased with Lucy's results and decides to make her a full affiliate of the Akatsuki but not an actual member Lucy returns to her area of the hideout meant for her exclusively and falls asleep however Deidara was in for a rude suprise tomorrow but what well that's a story for the next chapter.

**Authors Notes- I am trying to imagine Lucy in this universe if she actually was from there complete with unique justu so she will use the basis for the power of her vectors but in a different way ergo the vibrations.**


End file.
